


Lined with Love

by sanguinity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Poe's Jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However good Finn looks in Poe's jacket, it was worthless when Finn went up against Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lined with Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



"Where's my jacket?" Finn asks, when he's well enough to leave the medicenter. He sees Poe scowl and, suddenly uncertain, corrects himself. "Uh, _your_ jacket."  
  
"Threw it in the trash," Poe says shortly, turning away and reaching for his bag. "I'd rather see you in stormtrooper armor again than wearing that thing. You're not a pilot, you know."  
  
Finn can't keep the dismay off his face. His two favorite people in the galaxy are pilots, and if he can't be one, too, at least he got to wear the jacket.  
  
"Rey and I made you this instead." Poe throws him a heavy leather bundle. Finn shakes it out and holds it up. It's identical to Poe's — _his_  — old jacket, but heavier, stiffer, with a turned-down collar. "Well, mostly Rey," Poe admits. "I've never seen anyone make something out of nothing like she can. We would've waited until she was back to give it to you, but neither of us wants you getting caught in another ground skirmish without it. Well, try it on."  
  
Finn barely notices the stiffness when he puts it on — compared to his old armor, the jacket is comfort itself.  
  
Poe eyes the fit. "Webbed composite alloy in the lining. Won't do much against a saber thrust, but it will help against a cut. Rey tested it herself before she left." He reaches out to fasten it, then turns the collar up. "There. Protect that neck of yours." He doesn't take his hands away.  
  
The weight of the jacket holds Finn like Poe's hands and eyes. It feels like belonging.  
  
Overcome, Finn reaches up to clasp Poe's arm. "Thank you," he finally manages.  
  
"Suits you," Poe grins. One thumb strokes the base of Finn's skull above the collar. "Can't wait for her to see you in it."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stitch you up (the silver linings remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133905) by [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon)




End file.
